The nasal cavity has specialized sensory cells that mediate olfaction. The main olfactory system of humans and animals detects volatile chemicals, and the accessory olfactory system detects fluid-phase chemicals. Olfaction like taste is a form of chemoreception. The chemicals that activate the olfactory system, generally at very low concentrations, are called odorants. Accordingly, there is a commonality between the perception of smell and the perception of taste. In fact, in certain instances, the sense of smell may supplement and/or otherwise enhance the sense of taste. For instance, it is well known that maladies affecting the sense of smell adversely affect the sense of taste. As taste plays an important role in ones motivation for consuming a food or drink article, there is an interest in the art for agents that enhance the perception of taste of food and drink articles. The present disclosure meets these and other such needs.